Dangerous Love
by pyrodaggers
Summary: THis is a One-Shot about James as a Vampire and Muffy the Vampire Slayer. Slayers are supposed to hate Vampires, but what happens when she find the one Vampire that she cannot kill?


James PoV-

It wasn't easy being a Vampire. You always had to watch your back for what we call, 'Slayers'. They hated us with so much anger and wanted to kill us.

I wasn't always like this. I wasn't born a Vampire. I was only changed a few days ago.

-FLASHBACK-

I was out with some friends at night. We were walking on the sidewalk, laughing and carrying on.

"Okay guys. I'll see you later." I waved before I turned to walk down the alley that led to my house. "Wow, those guys are something else." I laughed.

I was about ten minutes from my house from my house. I heard bats flying around, owls hooting, and the wind whistling in my ear. I felt like I was being followed, so I walked faster.

I walked a few more steps and then slammed against the brick wall. My back hurt so much, I screamed in pain. I opened my eyes to see what looked like a person, but different. He was pale, his eyes glowed bright red, and his teeth were so white, then I noticed them growing into fangs.

"Wh-What are you and what do you want!?" I cried.

He laughed darkly then ran his nose up the side of my neck and bit me. He drank some of my blood and let me drop to the ground in unbearable pain. He fled and left me there. I was screaming in pain then after a few minutes, it started to go away. After it was over, I felt different. I stood up and looked at my hands; they were pale. I used to be tan, but that's gone now. My mouth hurt and I found out that I had fangs.

Skin so pale and cold, fangs, and I was stronger.

I figured out what I was…

A Vampire.

-REALITY-

I keep reliving that night over and over. I don't know how to control myself when I feed, so I can t changed anyone.

The next thing I know, Im being pinned to the wall. No one can take down a Vampire, unless… I was being attacked by a Slayer!

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She held a stake to my heart and looked at me.

"Why are you here!?" She growled.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I can see why you're here."

She pressed the stake to my chest a little harder.

"Okay, okay! I really don't know! I was changed a few days ago!" She stepped back.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I want to know something."

"Which is?" I stepped towards her and softly put her bangs behind her ear.

"Why would such a beautiful girl…risk her life to go out and kill Vampires?"

"I…Its my j-job. I was born to do th-this."

"Whats the matter? Are you scared of me?" I looked at her.

"N-No…"

"Im James, by the way."

"M-Muffy. Why are y-you acting this way towards m-me?"

"One, you don't scare me and two, you are too beautiful for me not to act this way."

I leaned closer and brushed my lips against hers.

"I-Im sorry. I c-cant do this." She said and left.

I didn't know what made me sad when she left like that. Maybe it was the fact that I was falling in love with her.

Muffy PoV-

I was supposed to kill him, but something held me back. He tried to kiss me, then I left before he could. I don't know why I let him get to me like that. When he called me 'beautiful', I got this strange feeling…not a sick feeling, but a warm fuzzy feeling. I didn't know why I felt like that unless…no! I-Its crazy! Im a Slayer, he's a Vampire! I cant be in love with him…Can I? No, I cant. I need to kill him!

A few days past and I was walking around. I sensed someone was following me. I turned around to see James standing right in front of me. I put my hand on the stake that was at my side and he moved it away.

"You don't want to do that." He frowned and shook his head.

"I have to. Its my job." I looked at him.

"Then do it. Kill me. Right here. Right now." He took a step back.

I reached for my stake and then I knew…I couldn't do it. As crazy as it may sound, I was in love with him. It was bad, I know. But it was his smile, brown hair, smooth pale skin, and his hazel eyes that got me.

"I…I cant do it." I frowned and threw the piece of wood to the side.

"And why is that?" He stepped closer to me and brushed my bangs behind my ear.

"I…Im in love with you."

"Im in love with you too. Why did you run away the other day then?"

"I knew it was a bad to fall in love with a Vampire." I frowned.

"And I thought I was the only one that thought it was a bad idea." He smiled.

"So, you're in love with me?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." He sighed.

He caressed my cheek with his hand and kissed me. I kissed him back and then I knew…I love him and he loved me. Everything was perfect.


End file.
